Aughty
Who is AughtyVon? AughtyVon or Aughty for short is a roleplayer who plays VRChat. Since Jan, 2019 she's participated in various dating-games at the The Golden Gator in Bricktown. History Dating agent interview On Jan 28th when visiting The Golden Gator she was interviewed by Roflgator as he "created her dating profile" in order to attempt to find a fitting date for her. She was paired with TheBigMeech and they went on a confusing date. Roflgator tried to convince her to offer Wooks "a pity date" since he seemed depressed - but she said that she likes Meech. .|thumb]] Love quartet? On Feb 3rd She got involved in a sort of love quartet between herself, TheBigMeech, Klaatu and Aurori. She thought and considered herself the girlfriend of Meech but later found out that she was being played at the same time as Aurori. Sea food tasted better On Feb 8th, 2019 she was captivated by Shrimps and Klaatus pole-dancing skills and skipped out on going on her next scheduled date with Meech. She asked Shrimp out on a date on Feb 15th, 2019 to which he accepted and they had a nice time together. Effectively ending her previous relationships. On Feb 18th following the long confusion of appearing to date both Klaatu and TheBigMeech at the same she openly clarified that she is together with Shrimp. In doing so she put an end to the debacle. Violent act On Mar 5th, 2019 she beat up Mute Max after they had an argument regarding Kasumis dating prospects. After a long argument Kasumi had said that she wouldn't date Max - even if she was paid. Followingly Aughty percieved him as a threat when he made a 'woo' sound. To that she acted in Kasumis defense and hit him with a bottle until he toppled to the floor. Cubic American Aughty In Jan 2020 Aughty started embracing her cubic American heritage, appearing as a block along with Kibby. Trivia *She was involved in a strange love triangle with both Meech and Klaatu. During that time both of the guys seemed to think that they were dating her individually at the same time. From her perspective she was probably not dating any of them. *Meech calls her "the 6 ft 2 goddess". *She has an addiction to bowling IRL, with her own equipment and has bowled once a week pretty much since she was 4 years old. *She renamed to Aughty_ from of AughtyVon in Aug 2019. *She got her nickname AughtyVon from "NaughtyVon" and being lewd. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/aughtyvon *Twitter: https://twitter.com/AughtyVon Video clips *A strange interview *Comparing sizes *Shrimp and Aughty confirmed *This kinda happened... distracted by pole-dancing. *Where did you get that outfit? *Aughty got new glasses Gallery Gallery Aughty Rofl Jan 28th 14 AughtyVon weird interview.jpg|Seeing TheBigMeech. Rofl Jan 28th 15 AughtyVon weird interview.jpg|Interviewed by Roflgator with Vore lurking in the backgroun. Rofl Jan 30th 5 Wink Wonk and AughtyVon.jpg|Seated with Wink Wonk at the bar. Rofl Jan 29th 6 Meech and AughtyVon.jpg|Retelling stories with Meech and Rofglator. Rofl Jan 30th 68 Meech AughtyVon and Axandr.jpg|Carried by Meech Rofl Jan 30th 70 AughtyVon 1.jpg|In a pool at The Golden Gator talking to Roflgator. Rofl Jan 30th 70 AughtyVon 2.jpg Rofl Jan 30th 24 AughtyVon and Cyrath.jpg|With Cyrath. Rofl Jan 30th 67 Klaatu AughtyVon.jpg|In a pool at The Golden Gator with Klaatu and Bearly. Rofl Feb 3rd 55 Meech AughtyVon and Java.jpg|With Meech and Java. Rofl Mar 6th 28 Kasumi and AughtyVon dancing with geckos Mute Max and Ritual Cub.jpg|Dancing on stage with Kasumi and Mute Max, Morpheus and Ritual Cub as geckos. Rofl Mar 27th 8 AughtyVon, Jogie watches J4key.jpg|Aughty and Jogie watching J4KEY dance. Rofl April 1st 14 Automatic Emergency Defibrilator (AughtyVon).jpg|Portraying an emergency defibrillator, spreading CPR awareness. Rofl May 3rd 2019 7 AughtyVon Bearly Wooks and Kibby.jpg|Aughty, Bearly, Wooks and Kibby. Rofl Dec 27th 2019 22 Aughty, Uzu and Murder Crumpet uhm new outfits.jpg|Aughty, Uzu and Crumpet came to The Royal Gator in new outfits.. um Rofl Jan 7th 2020 11 Cowgirl AughtyVon.jpg|Cowgirl Aughty Rofl Jan 7th 2020 12 Cowgirl AughtyVon.jpg|Cowgirl Aughty Rofl Jan 15th 2020 32 Kibby and Block Aughty.jpg|Kibby and Aughty, two fellow cubic Americans. Gallery Artwork AughtyVon, Klaatu, Meech and Aurori (GlassGhost) by PreAlphaTonyC.png|Fan art of AughtyVon, Klaatu, TheBigMeech and Aurori (GlassGhost). Created by PreAlphaTonyC. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cubic Americans